Two souls make a heart
by Lance-corporal-yumimi
Summary: DororoXKoyuki ...kinda  In the anime Dororo and Koyuki are like the best of friends, I always wondered what would happen if they fell out and started fighting, lol! Well it's rather cute anyway so please read and review!


Two souls make a heart - one-shot :3

Disclaimer: I don't own it... or anything for that matter :P

Authers Notes: OK! Well I have written a few stories now and pretty much got either no comments or very little amounts of comments. If you are by some chance reading this story then PLEASE comment your thoughts, I beg of you. I want to be a writer some day and I LOVE writing these fanfics for a bit of fun, but it feels bad when you put your heart into a story and then no-one reads it. This story I DEFFINATLY put my heart into, this is the first propper story that I have putt all of my effort into,  
>so if you can then PLEASE comment, it would brighten up my day If I could just get a single nice review for this story! SO anyway, I came up with this at school,<br>It was a beautiful day outside but no-matter how blue the sky really was, all I could see was grey clouds, you see I had fallen out with my little brother and he is like a best friend to me in the worst of times, so I ws pretty upset. So It got me thinking and I decided to base this around my thoughts on the matter. I hope you enjoy my story :D

Warning: May contain mild violence and out of charactorness

"So anything interesting happen today sis?" Asked Fuyuki as normal as him and his older sister casually walked home from school pone nice summers evening. "Not really,  
>Everything was pretty normal...except..." Natsumi sighed as she looked up at the pretty blue sky which was free of clouds and seemed to sparkle in summer beauty,<br>"except...?" the boy tried to encourage her to continue, just in hope that they could have a convocation rather than boring silence. "Well its Koyuki chan,  
>she just seems upset about something, I keep asking her if she's ok but she just nods and looks out the window, I'm kinda worried" the pink pigtailed teenager mumbled as she thought back to earlier that day. (Flashback ... "Koyuki chan! Want to come round after school?" Natsumi asked with a warm smile as she sat down next to her friend, Koyuki sighed lightly, her cat like smile no longer present on her face, just a flat expression. The ninja girl gave a small shake of her head and without a word, turned her head to stare out the window at all the tree's and flowers outside bowing softly in the summer breeze. "...Koyuki chan...?" Natsumi whispered watching her friend's strange behaviour and feeling worried. ... end flashback). "That doesn t sound like azumaya san at all, she always seems so happy" Fuyuki voiced his thoughts aloud as he began to conjure up solutions for this behaviour in his head, "I know...I hope she's ok, she might be sick or something" Natsumi answered, her voice showing her concern.<br>"Well if it s worrying you then why don t you ask dororo, if something s wrong with azumaya san then he probably knows what." Fuyuki suggested casually as the two reached the front door to their house, "hmm, you're probably right, I'll go put dinner on then go and find him. Thanks Fuyuki" Natsumi decided as she opened the door and dumped her bag on the floor inside, "No prob, listen I'm going to Nishizawa san's house after dinner, I'll be back by about six thirty" Fuyuki replied as he flicked his muddy shoes off carelessly and ran upstairs, "FUYUKI DONO! WELCOME HOME! de Arimasu!" Keroro sung cheerfully as he walked out into the hall to find no-one there, but instead were muddy shoes and a bag spilled out, all over his freshly cleaned floor, "NOOOO!" he cried feeling his hard work go to waste.  
>"Geez it would be so much more convenient if they moved to the city" Natsumi complained as she finally reached the front door the little cottage in the woods,<br>she had finished up with dinner and begun walking at four pm, she had finally got there and it was almost five. The pig-tailed girl knocked on the front door,  
>learning from the least time not to just walk in as she was attacked by the two ninja's thinking she was an enemy. "Who is it?" Came a voice which natsumi recognised as her green haired friend, "It's natsumi, Koyuki chan, can I come in?" natsumi replied with a yawn after being tired out from walking here, "Sure I guess"<br>Koyuki answered, still the same flat voice from earlier that day, it sounded like she just didn t care anymore. Natsumi opened the door a crack and squeezed through entering the room where she saw her ninja girly friend kneeling alone reading a book, "Hello Natsumi san" Koyuki shrugged without looking up, she flicked the page of her book boredly and gave a sigh. "Koyuki chan please, tell me what's wrong!" Natsumi almost begged as she walked over in front of her friend, Koyuki stopped reading, natsumi could see tears well up in the girls eyes, "Nothing! Nothing is wrong" the ninja girl stated flatly as ever as she went back to her book, forcing her feelings down once again. Natsumi sighed as she looked around hoping to get answers from the girls alien companion, "Where is dororo?" she asked casually assuming that he was hiding somewhere in the ceiling as he would do normally. "I kicked him out, he is not my friend any more" the green haired girl answered still flatly as she this time looked up at natsumi, this statement startled natsumi greatly causing her to almost fall backwards, "But you two are like, best friends" she stated feeling incredibly confused. "Natsumi san, I think you should leave, I'm fine ok!" Koyuki assured as she gave a weak half hearted smile to the girl and got up to open the door, "...ok Koyuki chan. If you need anything just call ok." Natsumi told her friend after a few moments, she then walked out the open door to hear it shut behind her,  
>"Koyuki san... is this why you're so upset? What happened between you two?" Natsumi whispered to herself as she began to plod back home.<br>"Sis! What took you so long?" Fuyuki called as he opened the door as his sister approached the house, "Sorry Fuyuki, It takes forever to get to koyuki's, I wish they would just move to the city already" Natsumi replied as she walked through the gate, "Any luck finding out what was wrong with azumaya san?" Asked the boy curiously.  
>Natsumi didn t answer, she stopped mid way between the gate and the door, staring up at the roof, "Want to come in and tell us what happened?" she called up,<br>Fuyuki, with a confused look jogged over to her side to try to see who she was talking to. There was no response, the blue keronjin just sat cross legged on the edge of the roof looking blankly at her, the same sort of flat look Koyuki had. "I want to know, why is Koyuki chan so upset? What did you do?" Natsumi asked more sternly this time, still no response, he just sat there looking grumpy, "Fine then! Just stay up there and catch a cold for all I care" the pink haired girl snapped as she marched off inside,  
>"I guess that answers my question then" Fuyuki sighed as he walked in as well and closed the door.<br>"Stupid frog!" Natsumi called as she marched stubbornly into keroro's room to find him leisurely building a zok gundum model, "WAAH! NATSUMI DONO! I was going to do the dishes!  
>Honest, I was just taking a quick break is all, PLEASE DONT KILL ME!" the green frog rambled on in a panic as he fumbled around trying to hide his toy,<br>"Go and get your stupid friend off the roof and find out what he did to Koyuki chan!" The girl demanded, obvious that her answer seeking mind would not rest.  
>"Gero...?" Keroro mumbled as he stood up and followed the scary pekaponjin to the door, she gave him a light kick out the door and slammed it behind him,<br>"Geez, why do I have to deal with everything?" Keroro grumbled as he stood up and dusted himself off. The sergeant looked up at his light blue subordinate sitting alone on the roof, "Ehh...Why are you here dororo kun?" he sighed boredly awaiting an answer, Dororo did not respond, just kept staring into space with his dull, flat look.  
>"Look just do me a favour and go apologise for what ever the hell you did so I can go and finish my model!" Keroro snapped lightly, "No" the blue frog replied sternly as he clenched his fists, "WHY THE HELL NOT?" Keroro yelled losing his very short patience as the cold summer night air got to him. Dororo turned towards keroro and gave a violent glare which shook the captain to his bones, "She's the one who should apologise, not me!" he stated flatly, his cold look making keroro really feel the scorn in his words. "Look will you just come inside and explain already, it s cold and natsumi dono will kill me if I don t get answers!"<br>the green frog snapped, "I don t need your help or anyone else s, and I m not explaining anything" the assassin snapped back looking rather angry. "Ok... So if you don t want anyone s help,  
>then why, out of all the roofs in Tokyo, did you decide to sit on ours!" Natsumi smirked as she wandered out, convinced she had won. Dororo glared at her in a mood,<br>after a few minutes he still couldn t think of a good comeback so he hopped down in front of them, still looking grumpy as ever. "Good, now come inside and tell me what you did to Koyuki chan!" Natsumi demanded as she marched off in, "I really would do what she says soldier" Keroro suggested, a hint of fear on his face as he raced in after her,  
>dororo crossed his arms stubbornly and plodded in with his head down.<br>"So you two argued, so what?" Keroro asked with an annoyed sigh as he slumped in his seat, the three had sat round the table and dororo had explained how he and his green haired friend had fallen out, had an argument and how she had kicked him out of the house in a rage. "It started off as a simple, everyday sort or argument, but then it just got worse and worse, then we started fighting...and well..." the assassin mumbled flatly as he pulled a small piece of shaped wood which was covered in mud, and stared at it in his hand. "What's that?" Natsumi asked feeling a slight bit of pity for the two friends, "Both pieces together make the shape of a heart, Koyuki dono gave me one piece on the day she found me, she holds the other piece..." The ninja frog sighed as he went into a flashback.  
>(Flashback...<br>The girl carefully lowered the injured "kappa" onto a pillow in her little home in the ninja village, "You can stay with me little kappa, we can be best friends forever!"  
>Koyuki cried as she grabbed a small blanket from the floor and drooped it round her new friend. "I keep telling you I'm not a kappa! And my name is zeroro, ZE RO RO"<br>he stressed trying to explain the situation to this pekaponjin, the girl paid no attention, she ran over to her set of draws and opened the bottom one, digging through pressed flowers and old, broken weapons, she finally seemed to find what she was looking for. "I made this when I was little, I always said that if I found a best friend forever then I would give it to them... I want you to have it kappa san!" Koyuki exclaimed excitedly as she ran over and placed a piece of deep red coloured wood in the frogs little blue hand. "Will you accept my gift of friendship mr kap...I mean Zeroro san?" she asked hopefully, looking down at him with shining innocence in her childlike eyes.  
>The keronjin opened his hand to see the piece of wood, he tilted his head in a confused fashion, it just looked like a small chunk of wood, "Two souls joined together in friendship makes a heart"<br>Koyuki explained as she pulled out her piece and placed it next to his, making a perfect little red heart. The boy blushed slightly, no one had ever been this kind to him before, he closed his hand gripping tightly to the piece of wood, "Lets be friends" he exclaimed with a tearful smile, "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" the girl cried excitedly as she hopped up with joy.  
>...End flashback)<br>"That story was so mushy" Natsumi sighed pulling an un-impressed face as she leaned on the table, "What does that have to do with anything?" Keroro asked with a frustrated sigh. "Koyuki dono took it, threw it in the mud and trod on it... I do believe that that is her way of saying that it is the end of our friendship"  
>the blue keronjin explained flatly without looking up from the piece of wood as he rubbed away some of the mud, the colour cracked off it the mud fell into his hand. "Look I'm sure this will blow over lance corporal, don t take it to much to heart" Keroro suggested trying to cheer up his crest fallen comrade,<br>"The stupid frog is right, you two will make up" Natsumi agreed feeling rather bad for the froggy ninja, "No, I refuse to be friends with her, not after the things she said!  
>She hates me now...AND I HATE HER!" dororo cried, for the first time that night showing some emotion as tears flooded down his cheeks, he hopped out of the chair and darted out of the window, running away in anger. Keroro and natsumi stared after him, "So Whaddya think that was all about?" Keroro asked stupidly, natsumi punched him in the head in reply.<br>The next day at school, natsumi was going about her lessons as normal, seemingly forgotten the incident with the two ninjas. She headed out of her maths classroom and into the lunch room where she sat down at her favourite table as normal, "First in again, I always get my table" She smirked to herself as she looked around ensuring that she indeed was the first person to enter the room and sit down, "Time for lunch!" She smiled as she opened her lunch box". She was about to take the first bite of the tasty looking salad she had made when someone caught her eye, "Koyuki chan?" She mumbled as she looked over in the corner of the room where her ninja friend was sitting eating her lunch alone. The pink haired girl gave a sigh as she stood up, knowing that she was going to lose her table because other people were now flooding into the room like water, she pushed through people to get to the table her friend was at. "Hey Koyuki chan" She exclaimed as she sat down in front of her friend, Koyuki did not look up,  
>just continued eating, "Hello Natsumi san" She droned in reply. Natsumi gave another sigh, although this time it was more frustrated, "Come on Koyuki chan! You can't still be mad about yesterday! I'm sure he feels just as bad as you" she tried to explain as she gave the green haired girl a playful punch, "I don t feel bad!<br>I'm glad I kicked him out! He deserved it after what he said!" Koyuki snapped slightly as she looked up, natsumi gave an inwards gasp, the ninja girl had red eyes where she had been crying. Koyuki saw the look on her friends face and gave a fake smile, "I'm fine natsumi san, it's...  
>hayfever" she lied as she wiped her eyes, "Koyuki chan..." Natsumi mumbled, feeling her heart almost break for the girl in front of her, clearly she was suffering.<br>"So for today s meeting we will discus the new invasion plan! ... does anyone have an invasion plan to discus because I umm...lost mine" Keroro laughed nervously as he stood in front of his platoon in the secret base meeting room. "KERORO!" Giroro snapped as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the leader's head,  
>"Gunso san! How can you LOSE an invasion plan desu?" asked Tamama disappointedly as he put down his bag of candy and looked at the green frog. "Well...you know...<br>lost, never made... they're both pretty similar in some aspects don't cha think" the sergeant mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a vain popped in giroro's head as he turned to leave, "CALL ME WHEN YOU START BEING SERIOUS!" he yelled as he began to walk, "I'm leaving desu" Tamama yawned, "Kukuku" Kururu snickered as he typed away on his laptop not careing at all. Keroro looked around franticly at his comrades, "CORPRAL! PRIVET! SARGENT MAJOR! ANYONE!" he cried as they all began to walk away,  
>He looked around and saw his last subordinate, "Dororo kun! You'll help me relight!" he begged. Dororo slowly looked up at keroro, his eyes slanted and angry looking,<br>arms crossed, "Invasion plan right?... Why don t we just burn down the stupid planet and start again" he suggested, his voice angry and filled with venom. Everyone stopped leaving and turned around to gawp at him, even Kururu looked shocked. After about five minutes of silence and gawping, Tamama was the one to break the quiet,  
>"Y you're not serious desu?" he asked blinking a few times as he came back to sit down, "Y yeah, what s up with the new attitude?" Giroro demanded as he regained his seat next to the others as well. The blue ninja just sat still, staring to the front, eyes furious, anger radiating from his very being creating a scary atmosphere in the room.<br>"MEATING DISMISSED!" keroro cried suddenly grabbing everyone s attention, sweat ran down the green frogs face as he shoed everyone away with his hands, "Tch"  
>spat dororo as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the hell keroro! Why end the meeting so suddenly?" Giroro complained, "Giroro kun...you should know better than anyone why." keroro answered as shadow overtook his eyes, "What was wrong with dororo sempi? Is he sick desu?" Tamama asked as he picked up is sweets again and began shovelling them down his adorable cakehole. Something clicked inside Giroro that moment as he gave a shiver, "Not THAT again... didn't he grow out of THAT?" he asked with a slightly worried tone,<br>"Of what desu? EXPLAIN desu!" Tamama demanded getting rather annoyed. "Privet Tamama, haven't you ever wondered how the corporal got that scar?" Keroro asked quietly as he watched the shadow overtake giroro's eyes too, "NO WAY! That was dororo sempi?" the tadpole cried , curiosity and excitement for a good story hitting him.  
>"It was back when we were kids, when me, keroro, dororo...uhh zeroro, and Pururu, were best friends..." Giroro began (Flashback...<br>Three young tadpoles, a green one, a red one and a lilac one, sat under a pretty blossom tree in early spring, the sun was warm and pink petals flew through the air.  
>"You broke it! And you didn't even say! Keroro that s mean!" Pururu cried as she gave an accusing look to her green friend, "I do feel bad...I really do, I just don't wanna get in trouble" Keroro explained, "I'm sure that if you say it was an accident then he wont tell" Giroro suggested helpfully. Keroro looked down, "But what if he does... and anyway he will hate us" he mumbled,<br>"Correction, he would hate YOU, and besides, I'm sure it'll blow over after a few days" Pururu sighed as she leaned back in relaxation on the tree, "What are you so afraid of, it's not like zeroro could beat you up, he could get knocked down by an insect" the red tadpole joked, Keroro rolled his eyes mockingly,  
>"Duh, course I'm not scared of being beaten up... it s just..." he sighed, "Just what?" Giroro asked. Just then a scarily dark aura filled the air, sending a chill down the three tadpoles spines, "Did it just get colder?" Pururu asked as she pulled her knees to her chest, suddenly out of no-where, another tadpole seemed to appear right beside keroro, this time a blue one. "KYAA! ... Zeroro don't do that!" Keroro snapped as he caught his breath, the sudden appearance scaring him,<br>the normally polite and shy fourth tadpole was expected to apologise and smile, like normal, but no answer came. Keroro looked up at his friend and begin to shiver,  
>the fourth boys eyes were slanted and angry, fists clenched, a dark aura surrounding him. "Ehh heh heh, so what s up Zeroro kun?" The green kid asked laughing nervously,<br>zeroros stare kept the same and he didn't say a word, Giroro looked up and blinked a few times, "Umm... Wanna sit with us?" he asked trying to be friendly.  
>Still with un unchanging expression he sat down, without a word, right next to keroro, who begun to shiver. Pururu looked over at the green tadpole, "I thought you weren t scared of being beaten up?" She whispered mockingly, "I I'm not... it... its just cold is all!" he snapped back quietly. "What's wrong Zeroro kun?" Pururu asked seeing if this could lead to getting keroro to apologise, "...Who cares" the blue tadpole snapped boredly and rather rudely, everyone stared at him for a moment,<br>"Zeroro kun, that's not nice, we're your friends" the girl scolded, "Tch" zeroro spat folding his arms. "Tell us what's wrong?" Giroro demanded lightly, the blue tadpoles eyes narrowed even more, "My stupid brother broke my music box, then my mother took his side, saying he didn't do it, I hate them, I HATE THEM BOTH... and I'm gonna run away"  
>he grumbled as he slouched againced the tree grumpily. Keroro felt a horrible wave of guilty sickness hit him as he looked away, "D don't run away... c come on, m maybe he d didn't break it!"<br>he stumbled nervously, Zeroro turned to face him, his face screwed up into a furious expression, "Well if he didn't do it... then who did?" he snapped, Keroro thought he was gonna throw up, he didn't want to get yelled at, "I DON'T KNOW!" He cried shaking his head, Pururu gave him a disappointed look and Giroro shook his head in disrespect. "...Whatever, I'm leaving" Zeroro grumbled standing up and brushing himself off, "Don't you wanna stay a while longer?" Giroro asked a little worried that his friend might really run away, "No" he snapped as he began to stomp off. On his way he stopped and turned around, he then kicked the tree with all his might causing it to rattle and various leaves and blossom flowers to come crashing down, even a few large branches snapped of and fell, then he left. "HEY!" Keroro snapped as he popped his head out of the pile of cherry blossom the three were now buried in and spat out a mouthful of petals, "What is WRONG with him! He's normally so polite and timid" Pururu nagged as she popped out as well, the two then waited for a third comment, "help! help!" came a muffled yell a few moments later.  
>"Giroro!" Both the tadpoles cried as they begun to dig around in the fallen petals, suddenly keroro gave a scream and jumped back grabbing pururus attention,<br>he stared at his hand which was covered in someone s blood, "OHH MY GOD! GIRORO KUN WAS CRUSHED! HE'S DEAD!" he screamed panicking as he jumped up and down shaking his blood covered hand around. Pururu sighed and shook her head as she ran towards where keroro had been digging and found the poor red tadpole holding his eye where he had been smacked in the face by a big, sharp, branch. "Giroro kun!" she gasped as she pulled out her emergency plasters supply, he pealed his hands away from his face while he gave a little cry of pain,  
>the girl gave a gasp at how big the gash was, "This is gonna take a lot of plasters" she exclaimed as she began sticking pink plasters with pictures of farm animals and girly pop idols on, Giroro was not impressed but the pain was too much for him to complain. ... end flashback)<br>"... So then I went to the hospital and they gave me stitches. Keroro didn't apologise until we got to pekapon like fifteen years later, zeroro got a broken leg from kicking the tree, Pururu came by the hospital to visit me and while she was there she... well she beat up zeroro a bit. After that he was back to normal and life went on." Giroro finished as he ran his finger across his scar. "So if Gunso san had like, apologised then you wouldn't have the scar?"  
>Tamama asked curiously as he reached an end to his bag of candies, Giroro nodded as he gave a dirty glare to keroro. "Aww don't be so sour! Chicks dig scars!"<br>Keroro laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "So you think that s what's happening again?" Giroro asked looking over at keroro slightly worriedly, keroro nodded, "People all handle family battles in different ways, lance corporal dororo is currently in a quite serious disagreement with miss Koyuki, so it s likely!"  
>he replied solemnly. "Sooo... we call up nurse Pururu and ask if she will come and beat him up?" Tamama suggested as he stood up with a stretch, "No, we get those two to become friends again some how" Keroro answered as he began to walk off and leave, "How are we gonna do that keroro?" Giroro spat giving the leader a rather obvious look.<br>"You know, now the lance corporal has stopped caring about this rotten planet, we COULD take over pekapon more easily, kukuku" Kururu suggested with a sly laugh,  
>"Corporal Giroro! You figure something out, I'm gonna go scrub the toilet!" Keroro cried as he rushed away before the red keronjin had the chance to whip out his gun.<br>"Kuku, I SAID we could use this for the invasion!" Kururu called slightly louder, having the slight feeling of being ignored, "KERORO GET BACK HERE!" Giroro yelled as he stomped out,  
>Tamama rolled his eyes, "Geez they're so immature desu". "I CAN BLOW YOU ALL UP! AT THE PUSH OF A BUTTON!" the yellow scientist yelled suddenly finally grabbing tamama's attention,<br>"Huh, Kururu? You're here?" the tadpole asked rather unknowingly, "I've been here the whole time you brat" he snapped in reply, "Huh... well I guess SOMEONE has to be forgotten,  
>seeing as dororo sempi is being more noticeable right now, I guess YOU'RE next in line!" Tamama snickered as he dashed off to avoid being blown up by the mad scientist who was now fuming.<br>Kururu turned back to his computer and scowled, "This won't do now will it, kukuku" he spat as he kicked the wall near him, "...Oww!... that was stupid" he mumbled blankly as his foot swelled up to the size of a watermelon.  
>Days passed and the two friends continued to act up on account of falling out, neither showing any sign of making up, the whole thing just constantly effected everyone else really,<br>and they were all starting to get a bit annoyed, yet keroro continued to try to pawn the job of getting the two back together on everyone else. "Come ON Koyuki chan!  
>Doinaka beach, this Saturday, the whole group!" Natsumi begged, "Look I don't want to go Natsumi san, take someone else" Koyuki whined, annoyed of hearing the same question over and over. "But it might cheer you up! Being around the people who care about you!" the pig-tailed girl argued, the ninja girl gave an un-careing shrug and turned to leave the classroom, "I don't think it would be the same without...I mean... I don't think I would enjoy it!" she mumbled as she fled from her friend.<br>"Ohh Koyuki chan..." Natsumi sighed as she begun to chase her, "Leave me alone Natsumi san" Koyuki demanded as her friend caught up with her, "NO! Just go and make up with your friend already! You two are driving us insane!" Natsumi cried as she ran in front stopping the ninja in her tracks, "WHY SHOULD I! HE IS'NT MY FRIEND!"  
>the green haired girl yelled, a sudden anger on her face that natsumi had never seen before. "Koyuki chan..." She mumbled backing down a bit, Koyuki looked around her and realised that they had attracted a small crowd of people who were gathered around them, no escape. "Natsumi san I..." She sighed before taking a breath and looking her friend in the eyes, just a she was about to finish her sentence there was a loud crash and the lights went out, when they came back on, the two girls were no longer in a school hall way but rather the green haired one in a cage and the pink haired one standing outside the cage with two frogs, a tadpole, her brother and Momoka, who all looked just as confused as she felt.<br>At about the same time as that all happened back at the secret underground base, three frogs and a tadpole were having a meeting. "So I was thinking...  
>We fill earth with water so that all the pekaponjins eventually drown and then we take over!" Keroro suggested with a slight yawn, not really caring. "If you tied boulders to the pekaponjins then they would all drown quicker" Dororo grumbled, the same evil look in his eyes, Giroro and Tamama glared at him, "That would be inhumane desu!" Tamama called rather angrily, "What has gotten into you, I thought you cared about pekapon and the pekaponjins!" Giroro grumbled.<br>Dororo just glared back at them both before returning his view to keroro. "Look I just want to go play video games ok! I don't even wanna be at this meeting!"  
>the leader stated making Giroro face palm, "You are such an incompetent leader!" Dororo grumbled as he looked away in disgust. "...Does anyone feel like we're forgetting someone?" Tamama asked trying to focus on something else, suddenly at that moment the lights went out, and when they came on they were all in a different room in the secret base,<br>Dororo was in a cage and the other three were outside standing next to a few of their confused pekaponjin friends. "Ok... Can someone explain desu?" Tamama cried suddenly as he looked round at his confusing surroundings.  
>"KUUUUkukukukuku!" Came a well known evil laugh as a yellow scientist in a chair popped up from the floor, "I won't be the forgotten one! It aint me!" he cackled as he turned to face his comrades. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Called two angry voices from within the cage in the centre of the room, Everyone turned to Kururu for answers.<br>"Kukuku, I teleported you all here, this is my 'Make up or die' cage! I won't be the forgotten one, these two gotta make up so things can go back to normal"  
>he explained dronely as he pointed to the cage containing the two ninjas, "Geez I was only kidding desu..." Tamama sighed with a shake of his head. "This thing works in the simplest way possible... You either make up and we let you out... or you stay enemies and we leave you to starve to death together! Your choice!" Kururu snickered as he walked off, "Wait Kururu!... Why are we all here?" Natsumi asked still feeling confused, "huh... Ohh, you were with her, they were with him... and your brother and his friend just wandered in here... you can all leave if you want" he muttered as he left the room. Koyuki and dororo stared after him for a moment, they briefly looked at each other before turning back to back and sitting on opposite sides of the cage, "Aww... I thought this would be something interesting" Fuyuki sighed as him and the girl clinging to his arm in bliss left from one door, "Come on, I guess we better finish the meeting" Keroro sighed boredly, "DON'T YOU ACT SO BORED!"<br>Giroro shouted as he and keroro walked away arguing out another door, "Such idiots" Tamama sighed as he broke into his next bag of crisps and followed them.  
>Natsumi turned to leave, "WAIT! Don't leave me all alone with him..." Koyuki called suddenly staring pleadingly at her friend, "...Sorry Koyuki chan... I just can't deal with you like this... didn't you say something like 'you need TWO souls to make a heart' or something cheesy like that,... Just make up soon ok" she mumbled feeling rather bad as she ran out the other door leaving the two alone... in perfect silence.<br>"Stupid frog! You're supposed to do the dishes!" natsumi called, it was about half an hour after the incident and the girl was going about her daily life as normal.  
>"STUPID FROG!" She called again after getting no response, "Geez, that freeloading, slimy, green toad!" She grumbled as she stomped into his from, "STUPID FROG!" she yelled,<br>Keroro gave a girlish scream and jumped so high that he smashed his head on the ceiling, "SHHH!" the three other keronjins in the room hissed as they went back to watching something on the computer screen in great amusement. "Huh...Whatcha watching?" the pig-tails girl asked as she loomed over them, on the screen was a pekaponjin and a keronjin screaming bloody murder at each other from inside a cage. "I set up some cameras, thought it would be a good watch, kukuku" Kururu snickered not looking up from the live screening, "Koyuki chan?"  
>Natsumi gasped as she heard some words from the girl that even she would cringe at using, "This is hilarious desu!" Tamama cried as he clasped his hands over his mouth trying not to snicker,<br>"They don't really seem the arguing type do they" Keroro sighed as he rubbed his head and went to join in watching again, "You're right... they're a ninja and an assassin!"  
>Giroro exclaimed, everyone looked at him not really understanding the relevance of the statement. Giroro gave a sigh, "Assassins are fighters, ninjas are fighters... these two are arguing,<br>look at them!" the red frog exclaimed, they all watched closely, and true enough the two were yelling abuse at each other but never even came between a few metres of each other. "See, it s obvious they don't want to fight, they are using arguing as an excuse not to fight physically" Giroro explained, "That was scarily intellectual Giroro kun..." Keroro mumbled giving his comrade a funny look, "Well if Kururu sempi has taken the place of dororo sempi being forgotten about, then Giroro sempi must be taking the place of Kururu sempi being smart and stuff desu" The tadpole joked, "...MAKE UP ALREADY!" Screamed Giroro suddenly as he shook the TV in a panic.  
>"WELL YOU'RE A STUPID LITTLE CRY BABY! 'WAAAH MY FRIENDS ARE MEAN TO ME!' 'WAAAH I GOT FORGOTTEN AGAIN!' IT'S LIFE SO GET OVER IT!" Screamed the green haired girl doing a terrible impression, "WELL YOU'RE A FREAK! EVEN AMOUNG OTHER PEKAPONJINS! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY TO BE NORMAL, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A FREAK!"<br>the blue frog screamed in return, both of them looked furious and yet their eyes were filled with un-falling tears, it was almost like a cruel contest to see who would cry first.  
>Koyuki suddenly backed down slightly and began to smirk very uncharacteristically, "I know all your friends are watching us really, why don't I share with them all your embarrassing little secrets"<br>she threatened rather meanly, the keronjin shrunk back looking a little panicked, "Y you wouldn't!" he exclaimed, she gave him a look that clearly told him that she most defiantly WOULD.  
>Apologise now and I'll say nothing" she demanded, he looked incredibly worried but dororo was not one to give up that easily, "W...WELL I KNOW SOME OF YOUR SECRETS TOO! And I bet you master natsumi would LOVE to hear about that time when..." He begun as the girl squeaked and shrunk right back, "YOU apologise to ME!" he cried triumpfently, "NO"<br>she cried getting even more worked up then before. "Guess we were found out" Kururu yawned not caring less, "Geez, they're like a squabbling brother and sister desu" Tamama yawned looking towards keroro who had got out a notepad and a pen ready to write things down, "If I get their secrets then I can get some MAJOR blackmail later!" he grinned evilly, Natsumi gave an annoyed sigh and switched off the computer screen making everyone groan. "No blackmail!" She nagged as she whipped the notepad from his hands and ripped the whole thing in half angrily, "Switch it back oooon nachiii!"  
>Tamama complained lazily, Natsumi gave a sigh and clicked the button again. Both the keronjin and the pekaponjin in the cage now looked very red and twice as angry,<br>"I CAN'T BELEVE YOU WOULD TELL! YOU PROMICED YOU WOULD NEVER TELL!" Dororo yelled feeling very ashamed, "YOU CAN TALK, JERK!" Koyuki cried in return, her own face looking just as humiliated. "NOOOOO I missed the good part!" Keroro cried dramatically as he shook the screen. "I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO DIE OUT IN THE FORREST WHEN I FIST MET YOU!" The green haired ninja yelled, her hands clenched in anger,  
>"W W WELL I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVER BEEN YOUR FRIEND IN THE FIRST PLACE!" the blue frog argued back giving her a sour glare, she stared back at him with a vile look.<br>"This is pretty intense..." Natsumi mumbled, not taking her eyes off the screen, "I wish they would get on with the fighting desu" Tamama sighed as he ate a handful of popcorn from a bowl on the side, "Yeah, that s the only reason I wanna watch this, a ninja verses an assassin, it's gonna be epic" Keroro squeaked almost dancing in the spot he was standing in. "Hmpf, come with me" Giroro demanded suddenly as he began to march out of the room, everyone followed him in silence due to his sincere tone of voice.  
>The red frog marched strait into the room, completely un noticed by the two arguing in the cage, "OI YOU TWO!" he yelled suddenly getting their attention, everyone else gathered behind him in anticipation. "You both talk big, but I haven t seen any action yet, now are you gonna fight like little kids or fight for real?"<br>he demanded gruffly, both the ninjas glared at him, then glared back at each other, then back at him, the same thing going through both of their heads, "I don't want to hurt him/her".  
>"...FINE! I... I CAN FIGHT A STUPID JERK!" Koyuki cried pulling out her weapon looking un-sure, "YES... LET US HAVE A BATTLE!" Dororo cried in uncertain agreement as he pulled out his, "FINALY some action!" Tamama sighed.<br>Both the ninjas stood for a while, watching the other one closely, weapons held out defensively, "Geez, anyone would think they're SCARED" Tamama mocked with a smirk,  
>"I'm not scared of YOU!" Koyuki cried as she lunged at her former friend with her weapon, "Neither me of YOU!" Dororo cried back as he dodged her blow easily and jumped up slashing her with his katana, her feet hit the floor and she smirked, "Striking someone with the handle of your weapon isn't going to hurt them, what are you scared to fight for real, I can take care of myself!" she laughed as she turned around un-hurt and kicked her leg out smashing him rather forcefully into the bars of the cage, he stood back up seemingly un-hurt as well, "You're one to talk, I know you can kick harder than that" he smirked in return as he jumped back up and lunged for her, she dashed towards him at the same time, their weapons clashed and they both shot back skidding along the floor, immediately going in for the next attack. "This is so cool desu!"<br>Tamama cried in delight as he grabbed the bars of the cage and jumped excitedly, "Kuku, I'm recording the whole thing" Kururu snickered from behind his video camera.  
>"Please be careful Koyuki..." Natsumi whispered worriedly, "I wouldn't worry about that" Giroro smirked looking up at her, the pink haired girl looked back down at him with a confused glance, "Take a really good look" he instructed as he returned his eyes to the fight, she turned to watch them as well. Dororo leaped over the girl and tried to slash at her with his sword, Koyuki jumped up at that exact moment and threw a handful of ninja stars at him, which hit before a puff of smoke and decoy piece of wood was left in his place, then he appeared on the top of the cage and jumped onto her back holding his katana to her throat, she quickly grabbed the blade between her fingers and tugged it pulling him round where she grabbed his neck and threw him into the side of the cage, the frog quickly hopped up completely un-hurt and leaped back over trying to slash her again, and they repeated the whole thing all over. "Hey, they're just repeating the same moves!" Natsumi hissed rather annoyed to her little red friend, "It's called sparring, neither of them want to fight but both are too stubborn to back down, therefore they are... well they're fake fighting!" Giroro explained with a shrug.<br>"YEAAAH WOO COME ON YEEAH!" Keroro yelled in delight as he hopped from one foot to another excitedly, Tamama on the other hand had caught on the fakeness of the battle and was just looking annoyed, suddenly an idea struck him "HEY!" the tadpole shouted grabbing everyone s attention as the two ninjas stopped and turned to face him, "...Why are you fighting anyway?" He asked rather slyly. The second class privets plan worked as both the opponents stared at him, then looked back at each other as they remembered the reason for this massive disagreement, flames rose in their normally peaceful eyes as they pulled out their weapons once more,  
>not even thinking about the others well being as the rage tore through them and dragged their souls into an almost demonic control. "I HATE YOU!" Screamed Koyuki as she lunged into the air heading strait for her former friend, "I HATE YOU MORE!" Dororo yelled back as he did the same, both of them shot at each other with a slash of their blades and landed gracefully on the opposite sides of the cage, sliding their katanas back in their sheaths. They both stood in silence for a moment before both falling to their knees, "KOYUKI CHAN!" Natsumi cried as she grabbed the bars of the cage in great worry, "DORORO KUN?" Keroro called, rather confused at how the number one assassin on their planet could tie in a battle with a pekaponjin female child. Natsumi stated worriedly at her friend, koyuki's eyes were shadowed by her hair, dororo hung his head, she could not see his eyes either. Suddenly a single drip of water it the floor, the green haired girl kneeled motionless on the floor of the cage, refusing to show her eyes as salty tears fell down her soft cheeks and hit the ground, dororo began to shake as tears fell from his eyes as well, the two just stayed in silence crying for a while. Everyone just stayed silent, it just seemed appropriate, not even a mad laugh escaped the mouth of Kururu.<br>After a while it was Natsumi who eventually broke the silence, "No more fighting ok" She whispered softly to the two ninjas, there was then a long pause,  
>"I still hate you..." they both managed to choke out quietly still not looking up. Natsumi gave a defeated sigh as she wearily rubbed her hands down her face,<br>"Koyuki chan, will you just tell me one thing?" She asked taking a deep breath, not giving up yet. The ninja girl looked up slightly but did not look towards her friend,  
>"Anything for Natsumi san" She sniffled trying not to sound choked up, "Just tell me one NICE thing that dororo has done for you in the past, just one, that s all I ask"<br>she practically begged. Koyuki looked towards her pink haired friend in confusion, "So what if he's done nice things, it doesn t make up for..." She begun before natsumi put up her hand to stop her, "Please Koyuki chan, just tell me one thing" She whispered almost angrily. "...Well... there was that time that I got really sick from being poisoned by an enemy, and dororo stayed home to take care of me... I suppose that was nice..." She mumbled as she looked away with a slight smile as the memory came back to her,  
>"You had to stand on a chair to hold my hair back, I always found that hilarious" She whispered giggling so quietly that the blue frog was the only one who could hear.<br>"Dororo, can you say one nice thing that Koyuki chan has done for you in the past?" The pink haired girl asked softly turning to the boy, dororo's head was still facing down so that she couldn t see his pink tinges cheeks, "..I guess... I guess she was the one who helped me when I got caught in a bear trap when I first came to pekapon..."  
>He mumbled still not looking up. Koyuki then began to giggle, it started off small and then got louder as she put her hand on the floor to steady herself,<br>"Only an idiot would get caught in a bear trap!" She choked between laughter, the frog gave a growl and crossed his arms, "You can call me an idiot but remember that time when you tried to climb that tree with all the vines and ended up getting tangled, you were stuck there for three hours" he reminded her, glad she couldn t see him smiling under his mask.  
>Koyuki began to laugh more as all of the happy memories of her and her little alien friend, "Remember the first time we came to Tokyo and we went on the train and got lost in the city for hours..." She giggled covering her mouth with one hand politely, "You were running round like a little child in a candy store"<br>the frog snickered slightly mockingly, "Pff, you can talk, you fell asleep on the train ride back on my lap and I ended up carrying you home" She grinned knowing that she got the last word,  
>"Koyuki dono its so embarrassing when you tell that story" he whined in return making her laugh again. "Its almost scary how quickly they went from enemies to friends again"<br>Keroro commented quietly to Tamama who nodded in agreement, "They made up, I'm so glad" Natsumi sighed happily giving a carefree stretch, Giroro smiled up at her,  
>just happy that she was happy. "And remember when..." Koyuki began before she suddenly stopped mid sentence and grabbed her stomach, the life drained from her eyes as she suddenly and silently collapsed to the ground, a small pool of blood surrounding her. "KOYUKI CHAN!" Cried natsumi in shock as she banged her hands againced the bars,<br>"KOYUKI DONO..." Dororo yelled before giving a gasp and collapsing himself, blood dripping down his throat.  
>Dororo blinked his eyes open and took in the new surroundings, "YOU'RE OK!" was the first thing he heard, he tried to turn his head but it was rather painful so he turned his whole body instead to face the girl in the bed opposite, "Koyuki dono... what happened?" he asked quietly looking confused. "So you're both awake now!"<br>came a third voice as a female keronjin by the name of Pururu walked into the room with a clipboard, "I get one vacation a year and I end up being called out on emergency while I was at the beach! Two people who just randomly decide that it would be ok to half kill each other!" the lilac keronjin grumbled in she walked between the two beds and slammed her clipboard on the table. "So would you mind telling me why you both have severe knife wounds?" She asked rather impatiently,  
>"We were fighting, but then I got really angry and attacked properly...its all my fault, I'm so sorry" Koyuki whimpered very fast as she tried to sit up but was stopped my the crippling pain of the knife wound to her gut, "NO! It was my fault, please don t blame yourself Koyuki dono!" Dororo cried as he ran his hand across the slash down his throat. Both of them looked truly apologetic, "I'M SOO SORRY!" both the ninjas cried at the same time as they burst into tears, ashamed at their previous nasty behaviour and both desperately wanting to be forgiven. "Geez you two..." Pururu sighed with a small smile as she shook her head, "I don't hate you,<br>I don't want to fight anymore, please forgive me" Dororo sobbed, "I could never really hate you, you're my best friend ever, its you who should forgive me!"  
>Koyuki replied wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Well your stats look good, both of you are recovering well, I m only concerned at the amount of blood loss you suffered,<br>You will both stay here for tonight to recover, then you're free to go... meanwhile I'm off, thanks for messing up my vacation plan" he violet keronjin grumbled lightly as she shook her head and left.  
>The two friends lay in silence for a while, not overly sure what to do now, it was Koyuki who eventually broke the silence, "Can you come over here, I would go to you but I cant get up..." She requested quietly, dororo nodded silently, feeling horrible that it was his fault hat she couldn t move, he slowly and carefully slid out of the bed and stumbled to her bedside, the green haired girl smiled lightly and rolled to the side, she reached down and pulled him onto the bed with her.<br>"...I really am sorry... for kicking you out, for calling you names... for everything" The girl whispered looking away from his slightly as she thought back in shame at the horrible way she acted. "Don't be sorry, I started he argument, I don't even deserve your accepting of my apologies" the keronjin replied quietly looking tearfully up at her, Koyuki looked down at him and smiled, "I guess we both feel the same way, how about we forget this whole thing ever happened, I forgive you and you forgive me right"  
>she suggested helpfully, Dororo smiled up at her wiping his eyes, "Can... can we be friends again?" He asked rather timidly, "BEST friends silly!" the green haired girl laughed happily as she pulled her little friend into a hug. "I really missed you Koyuki dono..." he whimpered trying not to cry as he wrapped his arms round her neck enforcing the hug, "missed you too D! I promise I will never kick you out again!" the girl replied trying to keep her own tears back. They let go after a few moments and sat back in silence for a while. "I'm really sleepy" Koyuki yawned suddenly braking the silence as she curled up in her blanket, dororo smiled warmly at her and pulled the cover over her shoulders properly before walking to the edge of the bed to jump off and return to his own. Just as he was about to jump he felt a soft hand grab his arm causing him to turn around, "Hey... where do you think your going?" the girl smiled jokingly as she tapped the area of bed beside her,<br>the keronjin smiled sheepishly and lay down next to her as she pulled the blanket over him as well. "Sleep tight..." She smiled tiredly as she almost immediately fell to sleep, the boy smiled at how innocent her face looked when she slept, she looked almost like a baby, suddenly his own eyes felt heavy, the last thing he felt before he fell into a deep slumber was his best friends arm wrap around him softly.  
>"Awww... isn't that sweet" Pururu whispered up at the pekaponjin standing spying on the two with her in the door way. Natsumi looked back down at the female frog,<br>"I never found out why they were fighting in the first place..." she sighed, "it doesn t matter, all that matters if they're friends again, and it's all thanks to you natsumi-san!"  
>the purple keronjin replied with a smile and she wandered away leaving the two in peace, "I'm glad for you Koyuki chan... Two souls really do make a heart"<br>the pink pig tailed girl sighed quietly to herself as she leaned on the door frame watching her friend sleep softly. 


End file.
